


Don’t Be Shy

by injunnings



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Boyfriends™, But also, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dramatic Han Jisung | Han, Dry Humping, First Time Hand Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I just really wanted cereal :C, I’m Bad at Endings, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lots of kissing, M/M, More Like Worry/Reassurance?, No actual sex, Please Love Me ;w;, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Tags are Hard :(, Talking, and dialogue, don’t ask me why I made Minho eat cereal in the middle of the day, ok now the spicy tags, uwu, very consensual, very soft, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunnings/pseuds/injunnings
Summary: “Jisung loves Minho. He really does, and he knows that Minho loves him too. They just never seemed to be able to make it over the threshold. Jisung’s rationality knows that Minho would readily take care of him if he just asked, but somehow, he always finds himself backing out when the time comes to take the step.”•••In which Jisung is shy and Minho just wants to take care of him. Soft smut insures.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 187





	Don’t Be Shy

**Author's Note:**

> *transferred to new account from Queer39* 
> 
> hello there, you beautiful human person. welcome to my fic. this is very self-indulgent, but I thought it was kinda cute, so here you go,, ;P

“Hyunggg, cuddle me~” Jisung whined loudly, voice demanding as he dramatically let himself into Minho’s apartment that late Thursday afternoon, kicking off his shoes by the door. The older just laughed softly at the ridiculous scene from where he was lazily pouring a bowl of cereal in the kitchen.   
“Yea, yea, Sung-ah, just lemme eat this first,” Minho replied, fondly rolling his eyes when Jisung tried to drape himself over him as he was grabbing a spoon. 

They talked about everything and nothing for the six or seven minutes it took Minho to scarf his snack, but as soon as the bowl was in the sink, Jisung was dragging his boyfriend into the bedroom, Minho snickering at his antics the entire way. 

They found themselves wrapped around each other, limbs entangled under the duvet within seconds, Jisung’s head tucked into Minho’s neck and Minho’s arms latched securely around the younger’s waist, but their peaceful rest was soon interrupted when Minho leaned back, eyes scanning over his lover’s still-content face. Jisung peeked his own eyes open in curiosity, but was quickly met with a sudden surge forwards and a kiss to his lips.

Jisung would’ve complained, but when he thought about it, maybe this was better than cuddles. They shared kiss after kiss: little pecks to the lips, pressed to soft cheeks, dropped everywhere they could reach, and they soon found themselves having to sit up to create an angle that would feel more comfortable. They continued like that, kisses growing less and less chaste, but Jisung was so caught in the moment, he was hardly paying attention to that little detail.

That is, until Minho did something a little different. At the small lick to his bottom lip, Jisung couldn’t help but gasp, allowing room for the older’s tongue to slip in. Heat quickly built up in his belly at that, and a surge of pleasure licked through his veins like fire. Their tongues were swirling together slowly, and their lips were definitely bruised by now, but they kept going anyways. Well, until it was too much. 

Abashed by his growing predicament, Jisung pulled away with a reddened face, alternatively busying himself with trying to find his breath in his boyfriend’s shoulder.   
“You okay?” He found Minho asking, soft words panted out into his hair, before being followed by a few small kisses to his crown.   
“Y-yea. Just... Just one second,” The younger stuttered, biting his already-swollen lip to stifle a whimper.   
“Are you...” Minho started, only to drift off, not wanting to make the younger anymore uncomfortable than he already appeared to be.  
“I... I’m sorry,” the younger bit out, muscles tightening on their own accord. Jisung was embarrassed, to say the least. This had happened a handful of times now, one thing or another getting him feeling a little too excited, but as soon as Jisung, in all his inexperienced glory, would start to act panicked, not quite knowing what to do, Minho would always gently cut the situation off and quickly brush it aside in favour of running fingers through soft blond hair and letting the younger cling shakily to him until the tensions faded and their thoughts were downed out by either the comforts of sleep or by whatever impending task came about. 

Jisung loves Minho. He really does, and he knows that Minho loves him too. They just never seemed to be able to make it over the threshold. Jisung’s rationality knows that Minho would readily take care of him if he just asked, but somehow, he always finds himself backing out when the time comes to take the step. And this time, like every other time, a nervous dismissal is what comes to his lips, despite the nagging feeling that tugged at his mind. “W-we can just... just stop... I’m sorry...” he told the older’s collarbone, barely managing to get all the words out, regardless of the fact that they were not a new phrase to the blond. There was a small pause, and Jisung could feel his insides coil tighter with anticipation for the answer he would receive, but when Minho did speak, his face still nuzzled shallowly into Jisung’s hair, it did not quite offer the same relief of avoidance that the younger expected.

“I could...” he began. Another pause. “I could help you, if you wanted.” The silence this time was a lot heavier than any of the times before. He had missed his chance yet again, and here Minho was, giving him another one. He was sure that the older was probably looking for some long-awaited action for them both, and if Jisung was being honest with himself, he knew he wanted it too, but he just couldn’t muster up the bravery to kick the irrational fear of rejection he felt in the pit of his heart. Jisung tried to come up with some sort of response that wasn’t just sputtered nonsense, but he felt like he was just clawing helplessly at the jumbled thoughts that frisked tauntingly around in his head, the words twisting nimbly from his grasp. In fact, Minho was already speaking again before he could muster much of anything at all. “You always act so... Embarrassed. I mean, I’m not trying to push you. I don’t ever want to- to force you to do something you don’t want to. I want to go at your pace. If you’re not ready, it’s...” Even without looking, Jisung knew that Minho was biting his lip now that the overflow of fragmented sentences had halted again. Though, as much as he felt confused by the mess of words that spilled from his boyfriend’s mouth, he also felt a foggy swell of endearment; something that lingered quietly somewhere in the back of his mind, only growing stronger as he waited for the pause to pass. 

There was an inhale, and then the words came again, just as Jisung somehow knew they would.   
“I’m sorry. Let me try again. If you... If you feel like it’s too much and that you’re not ready to go any further, please just tell me. We can stop anything whenever you need to and I promise I’ll just hold you until you feel better, but I just... I don’t want you to feel like you have to be embarrassed around me. I know it sounds stupid and cliche, but I love you and I wanna make you feel good, not uncomfortable and insecure. It’s supposed to feel good, those kinds of kisses. I’m not gonna be upset with you if they make you feel good. They feel good to me too. So I guess, I just want you to be able to feel turned on or whatever without being sorry about it, and feel like you can talk to me, instead of acting like it’s a bad thing and that it’s something that’s not supposed to happen...” They were still jumbled, the half-whispered thoughts that tumbled from Minho’s mouth were, but they made Jisung’s heart ache all the same. God, he needed Minho so bad. He needed him in every way possible. Pathetic tears threatened to spill from his eyes and streak down his already-red enough cheeks, but he blinked them back and pressed his face even further into the crook of the older’s neck.

“I love you,” he croaked, lips brushing lightly at the bare skin of the other’s collar. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Were the whispers that escaped the younger’s lips like a chant, fingers fisting themselves tightly in the material of Minho’s shirt. And then there were gentle hands on his back and countless kisses being peppered to his head once again.   
“Please. Tell me what I can do. Jisung, fuck, I love you so much. I wanna make you feel good. I want to know what you need. I want this to be special. ” Minho was babbling softly between faint brushes of lips to his boyfriend’s crown, and fuck if he didn’t sound absolutely wrecked. It was without a doubt Jisung’s breaking point.   
“Minho, Please. Just... Please, I need you. God, I need you so bad.” They were broken, helpless whimpers, but Jisung just couldn’t hold them in any longer. His eyes were still wet, and his face still flushed and hot, but he was much too far gone now to pay either of those things any real thought. 

Minho was quick, but mindful in his slight rearrangement, pushing the younger down and moving to lean over him. Jisung hardly even had time to register before Minho’s lips were back on his, his hips brushing against his own and eliciting a groan from the blond. Jisung could feel Minho’s stiffening length against the tent in his own sweatpants as the brunet repeated the motion, rolling his hips down tentatively, and honestly, it felt amazing to finally feel Minho against him. He couldn’t help but arch his back and press his own hips up, shaking and twitching and desperate for more friction; for more _Minho_. 

It wasn’t long before they had set a slow rhythm, Jisung quickly picking up on how to roll his hips with Minho’s in a way that drew breathy sounds from both of them. The coiling in his gut had turned from an anxious tightening feeling to that of pure bliss: Hot and needy and good. When they shifted once more, Minho pulling the younger up to slot their lips together at a better angle, they lost the friction between them. Jisung almost whined in protest, but suddenly, he felt Minho’s hand over his clothed erection in replacement, and his whine quickly became a moan instead as the older palmed him experimentally. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jisung knew he should be embarrassed. He had never been this hard in his life, and he was almost overwhelmingly trembling with pleasure all over, but, instead of feeling embarrassed, he felt good. Incredibly good. Minho’s lips were languidly working at his own, and after a moment more of rubbing him through his sweatpants, there was a hesitant question being murmured against his mouth.  
“Can I... Can I touch you? Like... For real?” was the soft inquiry that was passed from Minho’s mouth to his own, and at that Jisung could only moan again, feeling himself harden impossibly more as he did his best to nod without drawing their lips too far apart, another rush of excitement stirring in his gut at the anticipation. 

Minho wasted no time in slipping his hand into the younger’s pants and wrapping his fingers around his hard-on to give it a few strokes, swiping his thumb over the head to spread the precome that had begun to gather there. Jisung was yet again a euphoric, trembling mess at Minho’s touch. The older’s fist was tight and slick around him, enough to make him see stars, even in the confines of his pants, and he couldn’t resist canting his hips up into the addicting feeling. 

Minho found his eyes constantly wandering back to the younger’s blissed-out expression, feeling a surge of pride at what he was doing to his Jisung. The dulcet moan that was drawn out from the blond’s lips at the deft flick of Minho’s wrist had him pressing his free hand to his lap, trying to ease the increasingly demanding ache of his own erection, but Jisung’s fingers were quickly wrapping around his wrist in protest.  
“Let me...” the younger managed, looking up at him with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks as Minho’s other hand slowed its stokes. The older blushed a little at the surge of confidence, his hand slipping from the other’s pants when Jisung shifted. The blond’s hand soon replaced Minho’s own, copying the palming motion the older had used on him just moments before, and the brunet gave a small groan at the tentative touch.   
“...Can I?” Jisung questioned, fingers brushing hesitantly against the waistband of the older’s sweatpants. Minho just nodded, eyes fluttering closed and hands slipping to rest on Jisung’s hips as the younger’s hand disappeared into his pants to finally wrap around his neglected length. 

Jisung’s hand felt insanely better than his own, even with his obvious lack of practice, and it was all Minho could do but to whine out at the intoxicating feeling. He hastily shoved his hand back into the blond’s pants, wanting to return the favour of the stimulation. It took only a moment before they were able to match each other’s paces, and only another before Jisung was pulling his hand back, too shaky to keep up, his small whimper prompting Minho to pull away as well.

“What’s wrong?” The older questioned, searching the younger’s expression in concern.   
“I think... I think I’m gonna...” he started, his increase in confidence seeming to have left him. But his unfinished words were enough for Minho to understand, especially in combination with his uncontrollable trembling and reddened face.   
“S’okay. You can come if you need to, love,” the brunet reassured softly. His hand reached to assume it’s previous position, but he paused once more when the younger opened his mouth to speak again.   
“I... I don’t want to, though... I don’t want it to be over...” he tried to explain, face hot and voice twinged with flustered distress, and Minho’s heart swelled at the oddly endearing words.  
  
“We can take a break for a minute then,” he murmured after a moment, leaning to press a kiss into the crook of Jisung’s neck, hand dropping to rest on the blond’s hip. “Can I take this off?” He asked, fiddling with the hem of the younger’s shirt subconsciously. Jisung nodded, and within seconds, it had been tossed to the floor, the older being much more focused on leaving a trail of kisses along the younger’s collarbone.   
“Yours too...” Jisung said quietly, nudging the brunet’s hip with his knee. Minho quickly complied in his haste to resume his search for the younger’s sweet spot, his shirt too being tossed over the side of the bed to join Jisung’s on the floor.

Jisung busied himself with threading his hand through his boyfriend’s soft brown hair, his other hand coming to rest on the flat of his back while the older kissed a line down his neck. A small gasp was drawn from his lips when Minho sucked gently over a particularly sensitive spot, tongue soothing over the pink mark that was surely left behind. 

The kisses continued for a moment more, before the older was pulling back once again.  
“Good?” He panted softly, glancing over the cluster of pale pinkish splotches he had decorated the blond’s honeyed skin with.   
“Yeah,” the younger breathed out in response, cheeks still tinted a rosy hue.   
“Can I... Try something?” Minho found himself asking after a beat of silence, thumbing lightly at the smooth skin of Jisung’s side. Jisung merely nodded, taking a breath as he watched the older’s fingers wander down to the waistband of his pants. “I’m gonna take these off, okay?”   
“Okay,” the younger murmured in response, shyly lifting his hips to help. He was less on the edge after having some time to calm himself down a bit, but he was still just as hard as before, and he felt his face flush with heat all over again when Minho’s hands returned to the waistband of his boxers.   
“Is this okay too?” The older questioned, searching Jisung’s face for any signs of discomfort.   
“Y-yeah,” the blond managed, eyes darting to look anywhere but down.

Minho made sure to be mindful in pulling the younger’s last garment off, and his cheeks flushed a little when he was met with Jisung’s erection bouncing up as it was freed from its confines, the reddened tip bumping against his abdomen and smearing a little precome there.   
“Look at you... So pretty...” Minho found himself whispering, causing the younger to shiver as he moved to wrap a hand loosely around him. Jisung couldn’t help his twitching when a thumb was brushed over the head a few times, the sensitivity making him feel like he could combust at any moment.

Feeling a bit embarrassed by this new level of exposure, he spoke up, in hopes he could divert Minho’s attention from himself for a moment.   
“Want you too...” he mumbled timidly, a hint of a pout on his face, trembling fingers reaching to tug at Minho’s own sweatpants. His mildly eccentric combination of a hesitant voice and apprehensive movements with bold words and a transparent intent made the arousal that hummed quietly in the pit of the brunet’s stomach stir to life again, buzzing like electricity under his skin, and he shuttered as he pushed his hips up to allow the younger to slide his pants, followed by his boxers, down his body. 

Jisung couldn’t keep his eyes from dragging over his boyfriend’s exposed figure after that, drinking in his smooth skin, his lithe frame, his soft curves, and, well... Jisung was very, very whipped... What could he have possibly done to deserve this boy? But he was soon drawn from his thoughts as Minho opened his mouth to speak.   
“You done staring yet?” He smirked, voice rather gentle for a comment that cocky, and Jisung could feel himself turn bright pink as he sputtered at the accusation, trying to think of some way to justify himself. Minho just laughed softly at the younger’s flustered reaction, reaching to pull him closer. “Shh... Relax... I’m only teasing,” he smiled reassuringly, leaning to kiss his head. 

He let a beat of silence pass as he nuzzled his cheek into Jisung’s hair for a second or two, then proceeded to slip down to kiss his forehead, followed by his lips. “I’m gonna try something now, okay? Tell me if you want me to stop,” He spoke faintly against Jisung’s lips, reiterating his previous objective as moved back to let his eyes glance over the younger’s expression. Jisung nodded in his response, letting out a quiet breath as Minho pulled them up onto their knees. He felt a hand snake around him to rest comfortingly on his lower back, the other coming to thread up through his hair as the brunet leaned back in to kiss him again. The younger kissed back eagerly, enjoying the familiarity of the act, and his own hands found their way to the older’s hips subconsciously as their lips continued to move easily together. 

Jisung felt his fingers tighten their hold involuntary when Minho pushed forward, the hand on his back pulling him in closer as well, and he had to fight the whine that bubbled up in his throat when he felt his erection nudge against Minho’s. The painfully slow roll of hips was repeated again and again, and Jisung couldn’t keep the small noises down for long, the light, yet addicting brush of their lengths causing his skin to prickle with a fresh swell of excitement. 

A muffled sound was pulled from his throat as Minho sucked at his bottom lip, licking into his mouth for a just a fleeting second, before he was pulling away, leaving both of them panting softly.   
“Gonna’ touch now,” The brunet mumbled breathlessly, and Jisung hummed faintly in understanding as Minho’s hand slipped from where it had been threaded through his hair and moved downwards. 

The younger gave an involuntary whimper, tipping his head forward and burying his face in the brunet’s shoulder when he felt warm fingers wrap around his aching member, but unlike the times before, he could also feel the heat of Minho’s own erection pressed up against his, and he blushed furiously at the explicit image the sensation instilled in his head. 

He let out a muffled groan when Minho’s hand began to move, working up a steady pace. Jisung could feel the the pressure in his gut building slowly, and the feeling of Minho pressed so tightly up against him in combination with the hand around them both was making it very difficult to think properly. He could feel himself twitch in his confines between Minho’s length and hand, and he whined again when a thumb was rubbed over his slit, sending jolts of static down his spine. His limbs felt like absolute jelly, and his nerves were on fire, the need to finally hit his quickly approaching orgasm growing with every touch. 

Jisung had never felt more turned on in his life, and with the flush of searing heat and just the right amount of pressure around him, it was all he could do but chase his high. Glancing down between them, he watched the repetition of their tips peeking through the ring of Minho’s fingers, then disappearing once more, and couldn’t help but moan at the obscenely sensual view. 

Subconsciously clawing at Minho’s lower back, he allowed for the hot ripple of arousal to spread through every inch of his body as the strokes continued, the heavy pressure in his abdomen beginning to make him feel a little desperate.  
“I... I think I’m... Think I’m close,” he managed to say, voice hoarse and trembling, and his words trailed into a whine when Minho rubbed his thumb over his increasingly-sensitive tip once again, offering him a soft hum in response. 

Only seconds after their small exchange of speech, the older’s fist tightened around them both, and his thumb was now relentlessly swirling around Jisung’s leaking tip, only pausing every now and then to give them both a few more quick pumps. Jisung could barely keep his eyes open as his head lolled to the side and wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure crashed over his trembling body, and he hazily registered Minho’s lips latching onto his neck again, kissing over the splotches of colour he had left there not long ago.

It was only a few more strokes before Jisung let out a sound he had never made before, broken and strained as he cried-out his barely coherent warning of, _“Nyghh~ Coming!”_ before he did just that, streaks of white being painted across both of their torsos as he collapsed forwards into the other, Minho slowing his strokes to a more gentle pace to help the younger ride out his intensive orgasm without pushing him to that of overstimulation. 

Jisung feverishly hurried to collect himself a minute or two after his mind-boggling high, clinging to the older to keep his balance as he sat up. Rubbing his eyes quickly with the back of his hand, he let his line of sight skim over his partner’s slightly-hazy form.   
“Let me help you,” he murmured dryly, reaching to take hold of Minho’s still-achingly hard-on. He gave it a few strokes, before replicating a swipe of his thumb over the tip, recalling how good it had felt when used on him.   
“I’m close... I’ll only be-” the brunet paused to whimper softly as Jisung repeated the motion, “I’ll only be a second...” he bit out the rest, squeezing his eyes shut as Jisung focused on giving him as much pleasure as possible. 

The older was correct in his statement, as it was only a few moments later that he was spilling over the blond’s hand, fingernails leaving crescent-shaped marks on Jisung’s hips, where they had come to clutch. Jisung helped him all the way through his high, and upon the end of it, proceeded to realize the absolute mess they’d created. 

Feeling sticky, he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the brunet.   
“We made a mess...” where the words that were said, muffled from where Minho had his face pressed into the younger’s shoulder. Jisung couldn’t help but let out a soft huff of laughter.  
“I was gonna say that too...” he said, nosing at Minho’s hair a little, and he swore he could feel the older smile into his collar at the words.   
“Shower with me?” The brunet suddenly asked, sitting up and letting his head tilt to the side in a way the Jisung could only describe as cute. The younger hardly even had to think about the question before he was nodding his head, shifting to the side of the bed to get up, with Minho following suit.  
  
“I love you...” where the words that were murmured softy as the brunet intwined their fingers together as they stood up, and Jisung couldn’t keep himself from smiling, leading the way down the hallway.  
“I love you too...” were the words that were returned. They were the only words that felt right to say; The only words that mattered after all they’d done that Thursday afternoon. The only words that Jisung hoped he’d get to say again and again, for the rest of his life. 

~The End~ 

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Was it alright? Come talk to me in the comments! (if you want to, that is) _(:3」z)_ Oh, and feel free to point out any errors that were missed! Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Bye~ ♡♡♡
> 
> •••
> 
> Edit: Hello! I’m back, and I’d just like to start by saying, thank you again, to everyone who read this, especially those who left kudos and/or comments. I never would’ve thought that this would get over 2000 hits, and all your support really means a lot to me~  
> (*´꒳`*)
> 
> But anygay, there’s actually something else I’d like to bring up. I’ve been writing a lot in my free-time lately, and I’d like to consider possibly uploading some other works, but as someone who is typically pretty nervous about putting myself out there, I’d like to see if I can gather some intel on what you guys would be interested in reading, before I put too much effort into writing and editing and all that jazz... :P
> 
> So there are two fics I’ve been working on:
> 
> 1.) A Seungjin-Centic Soulmate AU. (This would also include side minsung and changlix and jeongchan, bc I’m a sucker and I live for OT8). It would be my first time writing something chaptered, but I have a lot of fun/cute ideas for it. (Though, it would probably have a little bit more angst...) 
> 
> 2.) A Minsung ABO Oneshot. This one would be more like this fic, but maybe a little more spicy, and also with more sub-Minho, bc the world needs more sub-Minho. It still wouldn’t have any actual sex in it, (sorry lol I’m ace), but it would have some nontraditional ABO dynamics in it. (I’ll explain the details for both of these more if I decide to post them ^^) 
> 
> So yeah, those are my two most-constructed WIPs. Let me know if one or both of these are something you’d like to see in the future, or if I should just drop them and work on something else. Ideas and feedback are always welcome! Thank you~ ♡
> 
> •••
> 
> Edit 2:
> 
> Lol I’m back again. 🗿 I’ve sort of maybe given up on trying to write longer fics, so uh,, my aforementioned fic ideas are a bit irrelevant as of now, but I did start a nsfw nct & skz-centric Twitter, and I’ve been writing some shorter things on there, if you’d like to check it out 🙃
> 
> also made a Curious Cat, so hmu if you have ideas or just wanna chat ^^
> 
> Twitter: [@injunnings](https://mobile.twitter.com/injunnings)  
> Curious Cat: [Here](https://curiouscat.qa/injunnings)  
> 


End file.
